Bad Romance REVISED
by dark-charmer.xo
Summary: I am currently revising my story "Bad Romance" a Lucius Malfoy x OC story.
1. Masquerade!

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : First Revised Chapter! Enjoy and review!

* * *

It looked like a normal day, felt like a normal day and all around seemed like a normal day. But in all reality it was anything but normal.

This day was the day that began what I could call a life.

"You are to escort your sister to the Malfoy's ball." my mother told me when I arrived at the family home after, being summoned. "They are trying to build back their reputation by hosting a ball with what little money that have left." my mother snorted at this and brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face. My mother found the Malfoy's downfall humorous.

After the war, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy somehow managed to avoid Azkaban but at a pricey cost. Most of their money had been taken by the Ministry as punishment. My personal opinion of the who bit is that the Ministry knew taking everything would be far worse then Azkaban, at least for them it would be.

"You are to make sure you sister stands out; make her seem like the perfect woman. I don't care how it is done. Just get it done."

"May I ask for what reason?" I raised my eyebrow at her and she glared. My mother use to tell me whenever I gave her that look that I deserve a smack across the face because how dare I ever question her judgement. Now she just glares knowing that one day, I may give her a slap back.

"Very simple." my mother stood up from the chair she sat on, glare now off her face. The papers on her desk moved away as she placed her hands down, her shoulders hunched but her head held high. "She will need to attract the attention of Draco Malfoy in order for him to ask for her hand in marriage."

My mother and father always had a plan for everything; sometimes I wondered if these were my father's ideas at all. My father wasn't like my mother; he was quiet and I knew he loved me and my little sister. But my mother was what always made him go from the loving father to the man who stood by his wife, no matter how horrible the idea. I found it funny that my mother took Mayne as her last name; the way they acted, she was more of the husband and he was the wife.

"When is this ball?" I questioned, deciding not to push the issue of why my sister was to marry the young Malfoy.

"Tonight. It begins at seven. I have already had a dress bought for you; you are to help your sister get ready first and then you can get ready." She rubbed her temples and sat back down at her desk; I think she expected me to leave but instead I stood up and waited for her to dismiss me.

She looked back up at me, surprised that I had decided to stay there instead of just walking out. "Go now." she told me with a wave of her hand and a small smirk on her face.

I left her office and turned the corner that lay right beside it and headed for the stairs that lead up. It was already the mid afternoon and it would likely take us a few hours to get ready; you have to get washed up and do you hair then your makeup. It is a very long process that I was quiet use to and so was my sister.

Thinking about it though, made me regret agreeing to this whole thing in the first place. When I was eighteen, like my sister now, I was being pawned off like she was. I even had an engagement arranged for me and one of my old schoolmates, also pureblood of course. But it didn't end up working out, surprisingly not on my part but I was still blamed for the whole situation.

As I made my way up the stairs I couldn't help but wonder what ever happened to my mother; she hadn't always been the way she was. When I was born, she was still a teenager; I remember her being happy and I knew she loved me. It wasn't until she married into the Mayne family and began to talk to her parents again did everything change.

"Ailee?" I called out my sister's name when I was almost at her room.

"In here."

I reached my sister's room; the door was slightly ajar and there was soft humming coming from inside. I pushed open the door and saw her reflection in the mirror staring back at me. She turned when our eyes met and ran over to hug me.

"I am so glad you will be with me tonight. I don't think I would be able to do it without you."

Her hair felt soft as I hugged her; she probably was brushing it since before I got here. Ailee and me shared many similar features; our hair was a dark brown, long and wavy, and our skin was the dark pale color. One of the only and most obvious things that was different was our eyes; Ailee had almond shaped, blue eyes which, she got from our father. Mine, on the other hand were slightly squinty and deep brown, like my mother's. Actually, there were many things we got from our mother but Ailee had a little more of our father then I did. People tell me all the time that I am a clone of mother.

I frowned slightly at her enthusiasm; she was very excited about the ball and I was sure why. "You know you don't have to do this Ailee. You have a choice."

"Why would I want to say no!" Ailee ran over and threw herself on the bed; thankful she was only in her under clothes and her hair was not done up yet. "Draco Malfoy is gorgeous!"

I walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "Marriage isn't something that is just about looks Ailee." I was still frowning and I knew she wasn't happy about what I was saying. "I mean I could have married a bunch of great looking guys but I didn't. Marriage is about love and commitment; you can't just through yourself into this thinking that you two will love each other."

Ailee crossed her arms and slightly glared at me; she really didn't like what I was saying. "Draco could be able to commit."

"Could Ailee, he could be able to commit but you don't know that he will. Listen, I just don't want you to get your heart broken," I gave her a warm smile. "I don't mean to be mean older sister."

She reached over to me with a sigh and gave me a hug. "Don't worry about me Amaliya. I won't let my heart get broken." she sighed and didn't let me out of the hug. "You're the best big sister anyone could ask for."

"Thanks." I told her while hugging her back. I felt a little pang of guilt; I had been trying to convince her not to go threw with this but she wanted to. If she wanted to go to this ball then I would support her through it all the way.

Smiling wide, Ailee jumped up and ran out to her closet and pulled out two dresses; one was a strapless, olive green dress that bunched until the waist, then it shot out. There was a decretive design on the bust of the gown and the back was low cut. The second dress was a simple strapless dress that was charcoal coloured. It only took me one guess who was wearing which dress.

"Mom told me I must wear Slytherin colours to impress Draco." She held the dress up so she could imagine what it would look like on her.

"Put it on." I told her while taking my dress from her. "I am just going to wash up and then I will get change. After that we can get each other ready."

I quickly washed up and slipped on the dress; it looked good on me but it was simple. Not that I minded simple. I didn't want to stand out at this thing.

"Now how should I do my hair?" she was fiddling with her hair while looking in the mirror, bunching it up on her head then dropping it down. She seemed frustrated about the whole issue.

"Here." I walked over to her and put her hands at her side. "I'll do this."

It didn't take me long; I pulled her hair up into a twisted style bun and let some pieces of her hair hang down. It wasn't exactly a half up and half down hair but I still thought it looked good. Ailee agreed with me and asked how I would do my hair.

"Down." I told her firmly. "I can hide my face in my hair so no one notices me." I held back a smirk but Ailee burst out laughing.

The house elves did Ailee's makeup while I did my own; Ailee told me she wanted them to do it for her and for me to do my own thing. I think she wanted me to try and worry about myself just a little bit tonight instead of just being concerned with her.

"You look great." Ailee told me after the long process of getting ready was over.

"You too." I said with a smile. I looked at Ailee who looked stunning with her makeup done. Her skin was a little bit lighter then her natural color and there was a bit of dark makeup around her eyes and her lips were a light, glossy pink.

Mother would be proud.

"Your makeup looks great." she smile back at me. I thought I had done a good job; my eyes were the only thing to have makeup on and they were done in a dark color. It wasn't heavy but it gave that pop that every girl would want to stand out.

"Mother won't like it. I will stand out too much."

"Well too bad for her." She walked over to her dresser and grabbed to masks then walked back over and handed one to me. I didn't realize that it was a masquerade. I slipped it on my face and Ailee put on hers.

The one Ailee had taken for herself was silver with a black trim; it had wisps of sparkling silver on the mask and the same sparkling silver around the eye holes. Mine, on the other hand, was black, like my dress, with only silver around the trim.

"What time is it?" I asked Ailee while looking at myself in the mirror.

"Six forty." she told me while kicking over a pair of black heels to me.

"Let's head down now; mother will probably be freaking out because she thinks we aren't ready."

Our mother and father were waiting at the bottom of the stairs; Ailee went down first and they cheered in approval. Me on the other hand just got a look up and down and then a nod. My mother held out a letter to me and told me to take it.

"It is what you need to get in. Tell Lucius and Narcissa I am so sorry we couldn't make it."

I nodded my head and took the envelope.

My mother went over and hugged my sister as did my father; he told her she looked beautiful, something I use to hear often when I was being paraded around. The only thing different between mine and Ailee's situation was that Ailee wanted to do this. That and father's hair was now gray.

"Hurry. You will be late!" My mother rushed us out the door and we got into our ride that sat at the front door. Mother insisted that we take muggle transit there but only because if we apparate, something would get ruined.

It only took us a little bit to get to the Malfoy manor as we were only a few roads over. We arrived at the manor and stepped out of the car; the driver opened the door for us with a large grin. I made sure to tip him well.

As we inched closer to the manor I opened up the invitation with our last name on it; I would have to show it to the door man and explain why it was us and not our parents attending tonight. Like I expected, the door man stopped us and I showed him the invitation. I pulled up my mask to show the man my face.

"My mother and father could not attend so she sent her daughters in her place." I quickly explained.

The man nodded when seeing my face with a smile. "Yes of course. You look quiet like your mother Miss Mayne."

"Thank you." I put my mask down and bowed my head.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ailee as we began to enter where the party was being held.

She nodded and we walked in.

All eyes were on Ailee as we entered; many looked stunned at her beauty and others looked confused on who we were. Ailee hadn't attended many parties before and I hadn't been to one in ages. Plus, our masks covered our faces.

"The Mayne sisters!" a voice rang out from the crowd. I looked around wondering who had recognized us. I spotted a short, grey haired woman walking towards us. She was dressed in fine blue silk and had a bright smile.

"Ailee is that you?" she reached us and looked over at my sister. She gave another large smile. "I haven't seen you since you were twelve years old." Ailee bowed her head down in a courteous way, unsure of what to say.

The woman turned her attention to me and the light popped in her eyes. "Amaliya! I didn't think I would be seeing you at another one of these things. My do you look stunning tonight, exactly like your mother."

"Thank you Elizabeth." I gave her a smile, ignoring the comment about the likeness of me and my mother. "But my dear sister is the main attraction tonight."

Elizabeth's smile softened as she looked over at Ailee and then back to me again. She leaned in and whispered "Some things about your mother never change I see."

"Well of course they don't. My mother is too proud." I leaned in and whispered.

Elizabeth nodded, agree with my comment. She looked around the room and my eyes followed her gaze; There were a dozen or more girls wearing masks on their faces, matching their gowns with guardians who seems to be there to do what I was to do with Ailee; make then seem like the best match for Draco. I wasn't sure why it had been decided to wear masks but there had to have been some letter cycle around.

Elizabeth turned back to Ailee and bowed her head. "Ailee you look lovely tonight. Enjoy your evening ladies." We watched as the greying hair bobbed back into the crowd of people. Ailee turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"What?" I asked her quietly.

"I don't remember her." she whispered as we began to walk into the sea of people.

"She use to be mother's best friend before and a little after you were born. You have only met her a few times." I began to scan the crowd, searching to see if their was anyone else that we should say hello too. "She use to baby sit me when I was younger." I added,

"Really? You use to be younger?" she said sarcastically with a small laugh.

"Oh shut it." I chuckled. My scanning stopped when I spotted two blond haired adults standing together near the drink table. "Come with me. I have an idea."

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood close together, talking quietly amongst themselves. I looked to see if anyone else would approach them when my eye caught the young Malfoy standing by the punch bowl. Ailee, who saw Draco as well, tried to take off towards him but I stopped her. "Ailee trust me, I have an idea." She pouted but followed me anyways.

It wasn't too long before we stood in front of Lucius and Narcissa. I cleared my throat and they turned to look at us. I bowed my head respectfully and looked over to see Ailee doing the same. As I raised my head, I began to speak.

"Mr. and Ms. Malfoy," I greeted. "I am sorry to interrupted your conversation but I must inform you that our mother could not make it tonight as she had other business to attend." I said with a smooth and elegant voice. I was always taught to 'talk' and 'act' like a pureblood and somehow I never forgotten how to do it.

"Olivia?" Narcissa looked to Lucius then back to me to confirm her guess.

"That would be correct. My mother sent us in her place." I pushed Ailee forward slightly so she was a step of two ahead of me. "I don't believe you have had the chance to meet my sister, Ailee."

"Hello." Ailee said quietly while looking down at the floor. I tapped her in the back and she looked up into the eyes of the Malfoy's. I had only meet Narcissa twice or three times in my life; she was a friend of my mother's but they didn't talk much. I don't recall ever meeting Lucius though. I had seen him but we never had any interaction with each other.

Narcissa looked Ailee up and down for a moment and then instructed her to take off her mask. After a little inspection of her face she told her to put it back on. I had been holding my breath until Narcissa called Draco over. She looked back at me and Ailee and let her hand flow towards us. "Draco dear, these are the Mayne sisters." she nodded to Ailee. "This is Ailee who is…" Narcissa waited for Ailee to respond.

"Eighteen." she told Narcissa quietly.

"The same age as you and her sister Amaliya. Perhaps you can show Ailee around for a little bit hmm?" Narcissa gave Draco a smile which, I assumed meant that she approved at Ailee.

Draco mumbled something I could hear and motioned for Ailee to follow him which, she did as quickly as she could. Before getting to far she turned to me and gave a quick wink then turned her attention back to Draco.

I couldn't help but smile; my plan worked and now Ailee was happy. The only problem was now I was alone, not knowing anyone and personally not wanting to be at the party at all. My thoughts of what to do were interrupted when a voice broke in.

"I do not believe we have met." a hand was outstretched to me and I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy smiling at me.

"No I do not believe we have." I agreed with him. I took his hand and shook it with a small, soft smile.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Amaliya Mayne."

There was a silence that stood for a few seconds as Lucius eyes were on me. I didn't know what to do but stare back. Narcissa cleared her throat, breaking the silence. We let go of each other's hand and I looked over to Narcissa who began to speak. "Excuse us Amaliya, we have some business to attend to."

I watched as they walked away and began to talk again.; Narcissa looked a little upset but I ignored it and headed over to the punch bowl; I grabbed some punch and sipped at it lightly while listening to some pureblooded women gossip amongst themselves.

"…I heard they might be divorcing soon. She can barely stand the sight of him anymore." one of the woman said.

"What about him. I am sure he would like to find a younger woman."

"I am sure she would want to find a younger man!" they laughed at this.

I finished the rest of my punch and sighed; Ailee seemed to be enjoying Draco's company and the other girls here to win his attention, stared at her with a jealous glint in there eyes. If their mothers and fathers would have been smarter they would have approached Lucius and Narcissa first. Maybe some did, I didn't know and didn't much care.

"Miss Mayne." I jumped as a voice surprised me. I turned quickly to see who the culprit was to find Lucius Malfoy standing in front of me once again. "I am sorry for my wife's behaviour. She was a little bit rude to you."

I shook my head and smiled. "It is quiet fine, I am use to it. My mother, if you have met her…"

"I have." he interrupted quickly.

"Yes well then you know what she is like." I crossed my arms and kept my head tall. "She made me come to your party to make sure my sister talked with your son."

He chuckled softly and poured some more punch in my glass. "I suppose you don't agree with her decision."

"No I don't. I don't believe it is right to force your child to try and win over someone she doesn't even know or force them to be with someone they don't want to be with. They tried with me and here I am, unmarried and without children."

"I see." he tried to hold back a smirk but I could see it.

"Is something funny?" I narrowed my eyes unsure of why what I was saying was amusing.

"Well Miss Mayne, I find it humorous that you are still here when you apparently don't agree with the choice that your mother has made for your sister."

I sighed and sipped at my punch. "Well Mr. Malfoy, like the good sister I am, I am supporting Ailee's choice to do what she pleases. I may not agree with it but she is my little sister."

He nodded but still had a small, now apart smirk plastered on his face.

"I really don't see what's…"

I was stopped by an annoyed voice approaching us. "Lucius." Narcissa walked over and caught his attention. "Norman and Ellesa want to talk with us. Please excuse us Miss. Mayne."

I nodded and watched the two walk away.

I couldn't help but notice how Narcissa looked at me; she looked at me like the girls who were looking at my sister with Draco. She looked like she wanted to slap me across the face and tell me to get the hell away from her husband.

I didn't understand why she was so upset. I was talking to him and that was all.

Maybe she just read into things way too much. Either way, I decided to stay away from the pair for the rest of the night. I didn't want to cause any trouble and I didn't want to ruin my sister's chance at pleasing my family.

Most of all I didn't want to face the wrath of my mother if I messed things up for Ailee. Then these would only be the beginning of my problems.


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** :Second chapter is up finally! I have been very busy with moving a this awesome site that you should all check out! It is a post-potter role playing group with a lot of amazing people on there and there are lots of people we need :( http: // z6. invisionfree . com / __ SAVIOR / index . php ? act = idx ) that is the link (just take out the spaces) and if you want to see what I have been up to on there just look for the characters Ophelia Anne Avery & Alice Norwood!

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

"It was so wonderful Mother! Draco Malfoy is amazing!"

I decided to eat breakfast with my family the next morning knowing Ailee would want me there to help tell her story about her wonderful night with Draco Malfoy and how it was all thanks to me that she even talked to him. Ailee was always trying to get me in my mother's good books.

"I am so thankful that Amaliya was there! She was the reason I got to spend some much time with him!" Ailee took a sip of her juice. "She knew exactly what to do!"

"What do you mean dear?" my father drank some tea and read his paper, not even bothering to look up at my sister when she asked her question.

"She was brilliant! All the other girls were crowding around Draco and talking to him all at once but Amaliya was smart! She took me right over to Mr. and Ms. Malfoy and then they called Draco over and I got to spend the whole night with him!" Ailee took a breath in, she had rambled on so fast I was sure she didn't have time to breathe.

"Well that's good." My mother looked up from her own copy of the paper and took a sip of her drink. "The Malfoys have invited us all to super next week. It is a formal occasion so we will need to go buy Ailee a new dress."

My father just nodded as he continued to read the paper.

Wait a minute; she said all of us. I wondered for a minute if my mother was getting a little too old and forgot that I was in fact still in the room. My eyes caught her's and she gave me a look; I knew I was in trouble. She answered my question for me.

"That does include you Amaliya," she sneered at me. "It seems Lucius Malfoy enjoyed your company last night. The letter said to make sure that you attend." I nearly choked on my food. She hadn't said the Malfoys had enjoyed my company, it was Lucius who did. Narcissa and my mother were friends so I knew something must have been said.

I purposely avoid my mother's eye as I finished my breakfast quickly and stood up so I could get out as soon as possible; no one was talking, not even Ailee. She knew when to keep her mouth shut around my mother.

"Well I will be going now. Thank you for breakfast."

I made my way for the door and opened it quickly hoping to get out but a hand slammed it shut before I could go any further. I turned and met eyes for the second time this morning with my mother. I kept a confident face on but inside I was shaking; I learned from a young age not to anger my mother.

She grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed down tight like she was trying to break them. "Don't you dare ruin this for us!" she hissed at me, her face inches from mine.

"Excuse me?" I struggled against her iron grip still keeping strong.

"You listen to me. You are not to be alone with Lucius Malfoy EVER! Do you understand what I am saying?" Her eyes looked like they were about to turn red and yet I still tried to explain.

"I wasn't doing anything…."

"I swear Amaliya!" she screamed pushing down harder on my shoulders making me want to cry out in pain. "Don't you dare even think about sleeping with him! I know what you are like and you are not going to ruin this by whoring yourself off!" She let go but was still snarling.

"Mother I didn't and I am not going to do anything." She ignored me.

"Get out you stupid girl! Make sure you are here on Tuesday looking presentable!" She turned and walked back into the kitchen; I quickly ran out the front door.

I walked away as quickly as I could from the house, not wanting to be there a second longer. The place brought back terrible memories. My mother was only good for a little time that I remember. After that, everything went down hill from there. I shuddered and pushed it away; those thoughts were too painful.

My mind traveled else where, to Narcissa to be exact. Did she really think I was going to sleep with Lucius? Did she really think Lucius wanted to sleep with me. I thought back to what those women had said at the party about their rocky relationship. Is that was she was scared of?

I didn't think much more of it; I wasn't going to dwell on something some stupid.

I walked, clear of bad memories and thoughts, until I found an empty alley and pulled out my wand. I didn't want to waste anymore time in getting home. Being at my parent's house made me miss my small little apartment even more then I would have. I apparated quickly and soon found myself standing in the alleyway beside my apartment complex. I hurried to the building door and up the stairs. I longed for a nice hot shower.

When I got in I stripped off my clothes and ran into my bathroom; I turned on the water and stepped in after making sure the temperature was good. The water felt good on my skin; I never wanted to leave it.

I knew I was going to have too though; I couldn't let my mother be anymore angry at me. If I messed this up, I knew it was going to be a lot worse then pushing my shoulders together. In my life I had to go to the hospital at least a dozen times. That was enough said.

I thought about getting a new dress; I didn't have anything to really wear so this weekend I would have to go and buy myself a new one. I loved to shop and this just gave me the excuse.

I grabbed the shampoo to wash my hair and sighed while rubbing the soap in.

My family's way of thinking and their actions were not how I thought or how I wanted to be; the only reason I would go to this dinner is because of Ailee. That was the only reason I stuck close by in the first place. If I wasn't there, who would my mother be able to go after?

I never had anyone looking out for me when I was younger, going through all of this stuff. No one gave me a choice or a way out. I wanted to be there for Ailee so she knew that their was a way out, if she wanted it.

I just hoped Ailee knew just how lucky she was.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror from the front then did a turn so I could look at the back; it was gorgeous and I loved it.. The shop keeper commented on how beautiful it was on me. I had only tried it on for fun but now it turned out to be my perfect dress.

That was the problem.

"I really don't know." I said, still looking in the mirror.

"I can give you a discount on it. That dress was made for you!" the shop keeper said excitingly; she was a little bit younger then me with golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had been getting bombed with business, or so she told me, since she opened in Diagon Alley a few months ago.

I felt the silky, red fabric of the dress and sighed; I wanted it so badly but I would never have the chance to wear it. I couldn't wear it to the dinner and I never had dates. "I could buy it for Ailee." I mumbled to myself. But I knew that the dress would not look good on her or fit her in a million years.

Ailee's body, as many people said, was built perfectly proportioned. She was slender and tall but had just enough curves to balance her body out. I am almost the same, slender and tall, but have zero curves. In school I use to be called lovely names such as bean pole.

Surprisingly those were my happier years in my life. Despite me being sorted in with the rest of the purebloods into the Slytherin house I didn't mind. I made a few friends, did well in my classes and I only saw my mother in the summer.

I looked back in the mirror and sighed.

"I'm here to pick up some dresses for my wife." the familiar voice snapped me out of my stare down with the mirror.

I turned and saw Lucius standing at the cash register, talking to the shop keeper. I tried to avoid him from seeing me, I didn't need anymore trouble. I looked away to the other wall trying not to make eye contact but when I turned back, he was standing alone at the counter staring at me.

"Amaliya Mayne." he greeted.

I stood silently for a few seconds then decided that the best thing for me to do was to be nice to him, for Ailee's sake. "Hello Lucius. Coming to pick up dresses for Narcissa?"

"Yes actually I am." he told me, his eyes felt like they were melting the red dress off my body. I turned quickly and ran back into the change room. I slid the red dress off and held up to the mirror for a second then sighed and got dressed into my normal clothes.

When I got out I put the red dress back and picked out a chocolate brown one I had tried on earlier. It was nice and looked okay on me but the red one would have been the best choice.

"You should have picked the red one."

I jumped when I heard Lucius speak so close to me. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me as I was picking up the brown dress. I turned to him then headed towards the counter where I laid the dress down and waited to pay for it.

"Well," I began while turning to him and leaning against the counter. "I wouldn't have anywhere to wear it."

"You have been invited for dinner with your family." He informed me like I didn't already know.

"Well I think I like this one better for that occasion." I told him truthfully; the dress was the better of the two for the Malfoy's dinner. "Besides the brown one is much better."

He changed the subject quickly. "Would you like to get a drink with me later." he was blunt and sounded smug, like he thought I would say yes. I am sure any other woman would have bowed down to him and kissed his feet. Then they would let him sweep them away. That was not going to happen to me. I raised and eyebrow and was about the answer when we heard a voice call from the back.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy here you go." the shop keeper came out and I turned around as she set a stack of dresses down. I held out the brown dress then got out my wallet. She rang it through and I quickly placed the money on the desk. "Keep the change." I told her.

As I turned around with my dress in the bag I gave Lucius a look that told him I wasn't interested in sharing anything with him. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't backing down. I looked at him with my arms crossed. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy no I will not have a drink with you. I don't think I would like to have a drink with a married man who I barely know."

I turned and continued on my way out of the store. Even though I had told him flat out no, I still felt his eyes on me the whole time I was leaving.

Some men just did not know when to back down.

* * *

Tuesday came quickly and before I knew it, I was meeting up with my mother, father and Ailee just as they were leaving for the Malfoy's manner. I knew I was a little late but was relived when my mother didn't say anything or even give me a look.

"Amaliya!" Ailee smiled brightly and gave me a tight, sisterly hug. "You look great!"

"You too Ailee." I complimented her truthfully. Ailee had choose a strapless red dress that crossed on the chest and flowed down after that. Thinking back to the red dress that I had given up, I was envious of my little sister. I hid my envy thought and smiled back at her.

As we walked to the Malfoy's, as it was not far away from my parents home, I caught a glimpse of my own reflection; I looked good in the brown, halter dress but it just wasn't the same as that red one. I told myself I needed to stop dwelling on some dumb dress.

"I love your hair." Ailee whispered as we got closer to a destination. I gave a small smile and thanked her; I had only threw it back in a messy bun right before I had arrived at the house.

I looked over at my mother whose eyes had just turned to me; I could always feel when she looked at me. Her eyes always burned my skin. She was telling me with her eyes that I would be dead if I messed up. People always thought my mother had three looks; amused, angered and extremely angered. What they didn't seem to realize is she had two more stages up of anger that I saw. I think I was one of the only people who saw them.

When we arrived at the Malfoy manner, Narcissa stood there with her hands on her hips as if she had been waiting for a bit. When she saw us walking up, she smiled at us and welcomed us to their home. She then proceeded to show us to where we would be eating.

Ailee quickly raced over to the seat beside Draco and I took the seat beside her; I really didn't want to sit by my mother and I didn't want to sit near Narcissa so the spot I took was really my only option.

"My apologizes for our tardiness." My mother said while taking her seat beside Narcissa and putting her napkin on her lap. "It seems that Amaliya was running a little late." she looked over at me and I let my head drop down; I hadn't been that late.

"It's quiet fine." Lucius told my mother with the wave of his hand. Narcissa looked over at him with a snotty look on her face. Lucius ignored it.

"Dinner is being brought out now."

When the food was brought out, it smelt delicious. I began to eat slowly, remembered how I was taught to eat when I was the one being set up to find a husband. I knew my mother looked over to make sure I was eating correctly but when I looked up she was talking to Narcissa again. I looked back down at my food and opened up my ears to Ailee and Draco; they were chatting about their past school life and people they knew. The two just seemed like kids who were getting along well.

I sighed quietly realizing that this night was going to be extremely boring for me. I looked up to listen in to what my mother, father an the Malfoy's were talking about. But instead I was met with blue - grey ones that were staring at me. I stared back at Lucius for a minute and then broke the gaze as I heard my name being spoken.

"So what is it that Amaliya does with her life exactly?" Narcissa must of kicked Lucius as he stopped looking at me and looked back at her with a small smile. Narcissa turned to me, her eyes narrowed and snake like.

I looked up to see my mother appearing to be thinking for a few minutes. She looked at me then back at Narcissa with a shrug. "I actually don't know. Amaliya doesn't come around as much as we would like her too."

She was one of the biggest bull shitters I knew; for one she wished that I wasn't even apart of that family and secondly she knew I was unemployed. I used to work in a muggle café where I made a fair bit. I put a lot away in saving so if anything every happed, which it did, I would have something to live off of.

The table turned to me, aside from Draco and Ailee who were still talking away, and looked at me. They waited for me to answer a question that I had never been asked.

Lucius met my eyes again. "What is it you do now Amaliya?"

"Well," I began thankful that someone had actually asked me what I did rather then me having to answer when I probably shouldn't have been listening in the first place. "I use to work in a café as a waitress but it closed down awhile back and I am not living off of my savings."

They seemed to take that as an acceptable answer and continued on talking amongst themselves.

After dinner was finished, Ailee, Draco and myself were instructed to sit outside a room where the our parents had gone in to talk to each other in private. I sat with my hands in my lap, a little curious what exactly was going on.

"Amaliya." Ailee tapped my arm and I turned to her. She didn't smile, just nodded towards the door we sat across from. "We are going to put our ears to the door to see if we can hear what they are talking about."

I shrugged figuring that their was a spell on the door so we couldn't hear but as I followed Draco and Ailee's pattern, I found we could in fact, hear very clearly what they were saying.

"Amaliya I think I heard your name." Ailee whispered.

I nodded and decided to listen in more closely; if this was about me I was sure that it was something bad; I didn't want my mother slandering my good name with her lies.

"_I really don't think Amaliya has the right qualifications for what you would like her to do. I mean she has only had one job in her life and she was serving drinks to muggles!" _

I recognized my mother's voice instantly; not like I expected my father to be talking. He was a man of little words.

"_Does she do well with her sister?" _Lucius's voice was the one to speak next.

"_Well yes but…" _

"_Then she is the right person for the job." _

"_But Lucius if her mother doesn't think she is qualified then maybe she…" _

"_Enough Narcissa, the decision has been made." _

I heard chairs scraped against the floor and the three of us jumped away from the door and sat back where we had been before; Ailee and Draco began talking like they hadn't even moved and I sat there with my hands in my lap, like before.

"Bid farewell the Malfoy's." my mother nodded to us so we could stand up; she appeared to be biting down on her back teeth, trying to look normal but her eyes gave it away. She was mad about whatever just happened and I knew for sure it had something to do with me.

We should goodbye and left the manor; no one talked on the way back to my parents house. I didn't want to say anything and Ailee didn't either. She would begin to babble away later on but not when the air was tense as it was.

I got the feeling that something was going to be happening to me very soon. Something I probably wouldn't like.

* * *

When we arrived back at the house my mother called both me and Ailee into her office; my father simply went up stairs to do whatever t is that he does.

"The Malfoy's have requested that you move in with them for awhile Ailee." my mother told her after she sat down at her desk and we sat down at the chairs across from it. "It seems that their will be two other girls joining you who also wish for Draco to take their hand in marriage."

"Really! Oh mother that is wonderful! I can go right?"

"Of course Ailee." she turned her attention to me. "Also they would like _you _to join Ailee as well." she sneered at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I nearly fell off my chair.

"I am afraid not. It seems the Malfoy's would like someone to keep watch over the girls and Lucius and Narcissa believe that you are the best candidate for the job."

I highly doubted that Narcissa was okay with the fact that I would be living in her house while Lucius was there. I tired to decline but I knew that somehow I would be having to do it anyways.

"Well tell them to find someone else." I told my mother.

At first I thought my mother was going to get all red in the face and tell me that I have to take the job because she doesn't want me embarrassing the family like I always do. Instead she started laughing.

Me and my sister looked at each other confusingly. In my whole life I have only seen my mother laugh a true, humorous laugh only a dozen times in my thirty one years of life.

"Don't you think I told them that already. They won't take no for an answer." she then became serious again. "They said they want the two of you or neither or you."

I felt Ailee looking at me and I quickly glanced over to see her pleading with her eyes.

"Fine." I gave in. I knew Ailee wanted this with all of her heart.

My mother told us within the next few days we would be moving in and instructed me to go to my apartment, pack up my things and to leave the stuff at their home for now. After that I would be staying at their home until I moved to the Malfoy's.

When I arrived back at my home I called the landlord and told him I would be giving my thirty days notice and that my apartment would be empty within the next week. I took one last shower, watched one last movie and took one last sleep in my bed.

My new home for however long would be Malfoy Manor and their was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**Dark Charmer . xo **: So there it is! You might have noticed a few changes that will impact the story later. I think I have also decided to make the ending a lot further away and a lot different! So please review and tell me what you all think! Thanks for reading! **  
**


End file.
